


Late night chats

by starryphilfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Late Night Chats, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phillip Lester - Freeform, lil kissing, parent!phan, phanfic, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoying a late-night conversation and getting distracted.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 27





	Late night chats

11:10

Dan and Phil climbed into bed after spending hours in their lounge fighting over who won in Mario Kart. They were still disagreeing about who won and who was better overall. I mean initially Dan won the round but of course Phil had to turn around and declare all or nothing and Dan found that endearing. Even though they argued over it, or as Phil would call it they debated, Dan still couldn't stop looking at Phil, smiling and watching the one man he loved go off on a tangent about Mario Kart. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Dan whispered to Phil against his neck, cuddling into his husband. He lightly pecked his neck, closing his eyes and smiling at what his life has become. He had found the love of his life, brought his first house and had a little girl whom he loved with all his heart. 

“I know, love. I love you too” Phil replied leaning down to kiss Dan’s head of tangled, curly hair breathing in the scent of his husband.   
“I can’t believe we’ve come this far.” Dan spoke looking up to catch Phil’s eyes and smiling brightly.

“I know, it’s crazy,” Phil replied leaning into Dan. His lips brushed softly, delicately, just long enough he could feel Dan’s breath, feel the warmth of his skin and the taste of the chapstick Dan has just put on. “My god, love. You’re beautiful.” he murmured against his chapped lips. 

Dan instantly grabbed Phil’s top and pulled him right against his own chest. His lips pushed against his, Phil pushing his lips back to Dan, his mouth open, tongue pushing past his teeth. The bristles of Phil’s stubble scratching against Dan’s soft cheeks as he gripped his face firmly, as if to keep him from escaping. He worked his mouth against his tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers. Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth, bringing them back to reality. 

“Oops, we got a bit carried away there.” Dan spoke, blush searing through his cheeks, turning a rosy colour, smiling shyly back up to his husband. Even though they had been married for a few years now, Phil still managed to make him blush often. They went back to snuggling back into the duvet together, lying beside each other. Both of them settled into comfortable silence.

A few minutes later

“Oh, you’ll never guess what Amelia asked me today. She asked if Archie, a boy in her class, could come round to play one day soon. Apparently, he wants to hang out with her!” Dan mentioned to his husband, smiling at the thought of his daughter making new friends.

“Oh my gosh! Is our Amelia going on her first playdate maybe?” Phil asked excitedly, shocked how quickly his little girl is growing up. He remembered when they first adopted her and she was too shy to speak to him or Dan and just hid in her bedroom.   
“I know, i can't believe it.” Dan said, smiling brightly. “I’m so happy we began our own little family, all ours. What would i have done if i didn't message you on twitter all those years ago?” 

“We would have met at one point, we are meant to be.” Phil replied, looking back at his husband.

“Gosh, I love you.”


End file.
